


Unhappenings #Z

by Kalloway



Series: Unhappenings [33]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: (Al isn't entirely sure why it happened, but it happened.)





	Unhappenings #Z

**Author's Note:**

> "The 'Unhappenings' series is roughly based on a series of prompts yoinked from a FMA prompt generator. They're often far to the left of canon and completely unrelated - most of the time."
> 
> August 13, 2014.

The only sound was the soft ticking of Ed's pocket watch on the bedside table. It was a new one, one without decoration so far (though Al knew that would change) and actually kept pretty good time when Ed remembered to wind it (which he didn't, but Al did).

The ticking was soft in general, but still loud enough that it echoed in Al's head as he stared up at the ceiling. He was a little afraid to move, though he was thirsty and would have done most anything for a glass of water from the bathroom (or kitchen or anywhere, really).

He stared at the ceiling, listening to the ticking and the thousand other thoughts trying to crowd into his head. There was no need to think about everything he'd just done, he told himself. He'd been there. He'd done it.

Al could hear Ed's breathing and wondered if Ed was asleep. Ticking and breathing and there in the distance, in another apartment there were the sounds of people moving around (which meant that it was likely someone just heard, Al realized).

He'd worked late, which was nothing new. Accepted a celebratory end of the day beer from a coworker (again, nothing new), and then another and another because they had worked late and done a lot and it just felt good to be around so many people who were so friendly (and to be in a body where he could be thumped on the back by someone other than Major Armstrong and stumble forward and then have his hair ruffled and be handed another bottle of beer which did in fact start to make his vision and thought process a little fuzzy).

He'd made his way home with his pack of friends, leaving one at most every building until it was his own turn to be dropped off. Al navigated the stairs without problem, which he thought meant he was sobering up (because even though he didn't really know, he was fairly sure Ed wouldn't be amused if he came home drunk).

Ed was still working (not a surprise) on one of his books. They'd all been well-received even if they were niche stories, so he kept writing. It brought them as much money as Al's job, and they'd eventually be able to find a house and not the apartment (though Al liked the apartment for reasons he'd never tell Ed, like just being around so many people without having to worry or hide). The city was not a bad city, and the world was not a bad world though it obviously had a ways to go.

What Al didn't remember was what he'd said, or how he'd ended up kissing Ed and certainly the sequence that got them from parlor to bed was a bit of a mess in his head (Al wanted to imagine it a bit like a movie, though that sort of thing could never be in a movie - had he even seen a kiss in a movie? now he had something else to think about for a moment at least).

The sharp honk of a car horn snapped Al back from his reverie. He was still thirsty, and a bit cold, and Ed was still softly breathing and his watch was still softly ticking...

Ed had kissed him back and Al knew Ed hadn't been drinking. Ed never accepted even a glass of beer when he was writing. He didn't want to make any mistakes (though his editor often suggested there were mistakes anyway), after all. So Ed kissing him and Ed being the first undressed...

Al didn't think he'd ever forget the soft moan of his name when Ed leaned close to explain just how things were going to work. How there was a special lotion and how they'd have to be careful. How it would work (and it did).

Somehow, Al hadn't quite expected his body to react to thinking about Ed beneath him, legs spread and erection jutting from a soft patch of gold. Ed's gaze had never left him. Al had tried not to be rough, but he'd sort of just let the moment take him.

Any longer and he'd have to get up, Al realized. Maybe a shower. Maybe a shower would help.

The ticking continued. Al thought he heard someone out by the building's garbage cans. Someone had once gone through them looking for pages from Ed's books (but he burned the discards and always had).

"Al?"

Al nearly jumped. Ed apparently wasn't asleep? He turned to see Ed looking at him, cheeks still red and hair a loose mess around his face.

"B-brother--"

Ed just smiled for a moment before shifting to sit up and swing his legs over the side of the bed.

"I'm going to get a glass of water. Do you want one?"

"Yeah--"

Al watched as Ed circled around, checked the time on his watch, then leaned to kiss Al. He didn't say anything (and didn't need to). Al just closed his eyes and stopped thinking. There would be plenty of time for that later (and in the morning and good thing it was a weekend).

He didn't even really mind the ticking.


End file.
